


Wish I were Hunter

by Rose_1326



Category: Heather - Conan Gray (Song)
Genre: F/F, POV Lesbian Character, Song: Heather (Conan Gray)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1326/pseuds/Rose_1326
Summary: Heather but I'm singing itAnd make it lesbian
Kudos: 1





	Wish I were Hunter

I still remember third of December  
Me in your sweater, you said it looked better  
On me, than it did you, only if you knew  
How much I liked you, but I watch your eyes

As he walks by  
What a sight for sore eyes  
Brighter than the blue sky  
He's got you mesmerized  
While I die

Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
He gave you his sweater  
It's just polyester  
But you like him better  
Wish I were Hunter

Watch as he stands with you holding his hand  
Puts his arm 'round your shoulder,  
now I'm getting colder  
But how could I hate him? He's such an angel  
But then again, kinda wish he were dead

As he walks by  
What a sight for sore eyes  
Brighter than a blue sky  
He's got you mesmerized  
While I die

Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
He gave you his sweater  
It's just polyester  
But you like him better  
I wish I were Hunter

Wish I were Hunter  
(Oh, oh)  
Wish I were Hunter 

Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
He gave you his sweater  
It's just polyester  
But you like him better  
Wish I were


End file.
